


Milk and Cookies

by Trashy_Milkshake



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, Kinky, Love, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Milkshake/pseuds/Trashy_Milkshake
Summary: A Christmas fanfic about chubby Bucky and Stevie who's getting off on this





	

Two years after Bucky was put out of cryo he was living in an apartment in Brooklyn with Steve (again).   
It was summer when Steve noticed some physical changes on his roommate... well... he probably wouldn't have noticed at all if Natasha had not said anything.  
On an especially hot summer day, nat, clint, steve and bucky were at one of Tony's big pools when nat pointed out "look how chubby barnes is getting!". Steve almost choked on his coke and did what she said: he looked at bucky who just came out of the pool drying his hair with a towel. It was hardly noticeable and probably meant as a joke but nat was right. His midsection as well as his hips were slightly softer. His abs were gone and his swimshorts were getting kinda small. Steve smiled at Bucky's new appearance. He was glad he got comfortable but there was something else about that situation that made him happy although he hadn't figured out what it was yet. 

With every month that passed, however, more pounds kept creeping on Bucky's belly, his hips, his ass, his thighs; hell yeah on his whole body and with every new pound, with every large meal, Steve's interest in his best friend grew. He was sitting on his bed one rainy day in September and was deep in thoughts when a knock on the door startled him.  
'Steve? Are you in there?', Bucky asked, his voice sounded slightly confused.  
'Come in, Bucky', Steve said and after that he said nothing. He couldn't. If he had opened his mouth again the only thing that would've been possible to escape his lips was a loud moan. He was staring at Bucky who had been hiding in large hoodies and sweatpants the last few months. Apparently he had tried to put on some of his older clothes.  
His pants were so tight they couldn't even get close to be zipped, his t-shirt was barely able to reach his bellybutton and underneath there was a gut proudly rounding out in front of him.   
'Steve I think... I... uhm... I need new clothes...?' He said hesitantly.  
And that kinky little shit Steve could only think about one answer:   
'Nah I think they're fine, buck'.   
Bucky noticed the deep red blush on his friend's face (which was hard not to notice by the way) and couldn't help but smirk a little. He knew steve like the back of his hand so he knew exactly what was going on here.   
'Captain America my ass', Bucky thought, 'more like Captain Chubby Chaser.' 

It was the same night when he decided to play a little game with Stevie. In his opinion it was time that Steve made a move on him. Bucky's plan to make him do that was a little bit unconventional though. He thought, the more sexual frustrated Steve got, the sooner he had to admit he wanted him. 

So by the time the new day begun, the era of large hoodies and concealing sweatpants had ended and a new one of old clothes had begun.   
A few weeks later Bucky showed up for dinner in his favourite too-small red henley and an old pair of jeans that barely stayed buttoned.   
Steve gasped at that sight but didn't say anything about it, he just intuitively filled Bucky's plate with more than enough food and placed it in front of him when he sat down.   
And because Bucky was a little fucker that liked to torture Steve, he said:   
"God, I'm starving", while pushing out his gut and patting it with his human hand; and true to his word he dug in as if he hadn't seen food in a month.  
Steve could feel his mouth watering but not because of the food in front of him, oh, certainly not! He was too busy trying to undress Bucky with his eyes to even touch the food.   
As his eyes were making their way from the wide shoulders to the round paunch that was right before him, he started fantasising about how sweet it'd be to appreciate all this new chub with his own hands.  
His dick twitched in interest. Damn. Now he was horny. And wasn't aware that on the other side of the table Bucky knew exactly what was going on. He continued stuffing his face, refilling his plate five times until his pants gave up.   
They both heard the button hitting the ground followed by a groan of relief by Bucky who was now rubbing his already full stomach and let it swell even further as it pushed down the zipper.   
"Wow. Finally, these pants were killing me. You must've shrunk them in the dryer, stevie", Bucky commented sassily and rested a hand on the full, round dome of his belly.   
"Fuck...", Steve whispered, "You're doing this on purpose, huh?".   
"Doing what on purpose?"  
"T-this...", he answered hesitantly.   
"Gotta tell me what "this" is supposed to be, Steve~"  
"You're eating really much lately"  
"So?"  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"I eat to survive like every human being, huh?", He was patting his gut while adding, "But I'm getting pretty round here, that's what you're trying to say, don't cha?"  
Steve cheeks turned into a bright pink now.   
"I guess..? But ...it's not that much... don't worry pal... anyway do you want more? There's plenty of it left".   
Bucky grinned and accepted his sixth helping, started to eat even faster than before and burped into his fist when he leaned back, empty plate on the table and heavy, stuffed gut on his lap.   
"Owww... 'm so full Stevie... if only someone could give me a belly rub now~", he blurted out.   
Steve didn't need to be told twice. He immediately knelt before bucky and placed his hands on that enormous belly.   
"B-Bucky... I need to tell you that-",   
"That you love big guys, hm? Is it that, Stevie? Do you finally want to admit that you like me with this big, fat belly? That you like how I exploded out of my pants? That you're so turned on by me stuffing myself until you nearly have to roll me out of here?"   
"Yes", Steve's voice cracked and his eyes went dark the moment he confirmed it.   
He helped Bucky out of the chair and kissed him like he wanted to do since 1941. They went to the bedroom and did... well... some very nice things to each other for which an explanation of the author wouldn't be good enough.

After their amazing first night together they became a couple.  
Fall turned into winter; 230 pounds turned into 260...   
By the time Christmas had almost begun Bucky had to buy new clothes again but he insisted on buying them alone.  
Then on Christmas eve he went to the bedroom where steve was waiting. He was wearing Santa's outfit. Well... if Santa wore outfits two sizes too small because the only thing that fit, was the hat.   
Bucky wore a red shirt with white details and straining buttons, a brown belt which created a lovely muffin top and dark red pants he couldn't button. As beautiful as this sight was for steve, it was even better when he finally undressed his boyfriend after feeding him a lot of cookies with milk and whipped cream.   
Bucky was laying on the bed now, naked, his big gut looking stuffed to the max., his thick thighs waiting for Steve and they smiled at each other because they knew it was going to be the best Christmas they ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this :3 it's my first fanfic so I'm kinda proud? Idk  
> This work is for Iwritetheweirdstuff's kinky little Christmas 2016 on tumblr  
> Dumpster members assemble!


End file.
